


Little Reminders

by Seanthegreat



Series: Choni Ageplay [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Little!Cheryl, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanthegreat/pseuds/Seanthegreat
Summary: Cheryl and Toni living in Thistlehouse in a happy, healthy relationship. Core 4 make appearances Ageplay, spanking/Domestic Discipline, Safe Sane Consensual. Little!Cheryl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I don't own anything about Riverdale in any way, shape, or form. Thank you and enjoy the story if its your cup of tea. If not, no worries! Just don't be jerks to people who like different things than you. :)

It was a sunny afternoon, a cool breeze touched pink hair. Toni continued her drive up to Thistlehouse. As she pulled up to the front, carefully balancing the bags both hands as she lifted her self off her motorcycle, she had a thought.

‘How did I end up being so soft?’

 

Earlier today - 1PM.

“TT“

A voice rung out, as Toni laid in bed. She had picked up a late shift last night and wanted to sleep in as much as possible.

“Toni“

It was a bit louder this time. Toni stirred.

“Antoniette Topaz will you please get out of that bed!“

Toni opened her eyes and groaned, turning over and lifting her head to respond. Cheryl stood in front of the dresser, wearing white shorts and a dark blue top. She had an impatient look on her face. 

“Okay Bombshell I’m up, is the house on fire?“

Cheryl pouted. “Not this time TT. But it’s already past brunch time and I wanted to spend time with you today.“

Toni softened. She got out of bed, in shorts and a tank top, walked over to her already dressed girlfriend, and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning sweetness, I want to spend time with you too. I’ll get dressed and we can go for a drive and enjoy the weather. How does that sound?”, said Toni smiling.

“I don’t want to go outside today.”, said Cheryl, still pouting.

Toni raised her eyebrows, but gave the cranky redhead another forehead kiss.

“Okay baby, why don’t you pick something for us to do together while I get dressed?”

“Fine.” 

Cheryl turned and walked out of their bed room, missing the usual pep that found itself in her steps when Toni would give her good morning kisses.

‘Alrighty then, one pouty bombshell to start the day.’ Toni thought as she moved around the room. She grabbed a pair of black jeans, and a dark green top, then walked into the bathroom to shower. 

As Toni showered, Cheryl sunk deeper into her sulking. She hadn’t slept well the night before. Cheryl Blossom often had trouble getting a good night of sleep, unless she was being spooned by a certain sapphic serpent. She rubbed her eyes and held back a yawn. She wanted to spend time with Toni, while she was fully awake. Toni had serpent business and night shifts all week, leaving Cheryl to go home alone after cheer practice. On top of that, arriving home with no time to exchange pleasantries. Cheryl understood that Toni had responsibilities and admired that her girlfriend was a reliable employee of the Whyte Wyrm, but god dammit she had missed her all week, and now Toni wanted to spend their time together sleeping?

‘I can’t believe her, she’s probably not even getting dressed. Who would want to spend time with you Cheryl? Toni was probably glad to be away from me this week.’, Cheryl thought to herself, again rubbing her eyes in frustration and exhaustion. 

“Did you already eat breakfast babe?”, Toni asked as she made her way into the kitchen, fully dressed and happy to spend time with her girlfriend.

Cheryl looked up. “I’m not hungry.”

Toni paused for a minute. The two girls had recently discussed that Cheryl, who had a habit of skipping meals due to her upbringing, would try to eat more frequently during the day, even if the meals were small. So far Cheryl had been doing well, and had eaten a small breakfast every day for the past two weeks. Although Toni hadn’t been able to have dinner at home with her this week, she had assumed that Cheryl was eating at least something. She decided she would give her a nudge, but not a push.

“Are you sure? I can make the little pancakes that you li-”

“I said. I’m Not. Hungry.”, Cheryl snapped. She laid down on the sofa and rubbed her eyes once more. 

Toni was a little taken back. Cheryl hadn’t lashed out at her for a long time. They were close enough that Toni could ask the right questions in the right way, and Cheryl felt comfortable enough to communicate with her rather than push her away. She put down the frying pan she had picked up, and carefully moved to the sofa where her girlfriend laid. Cheryl, hearing the movement, turn her back to Toni and seemed to sink even further into the sofa. Toni pursed her lips, and took a slow breath. She lifted her hand and started caressing Cheryl’s head. She felt the redhead lean into her touch, and smiled.

“Did you decide what you wanted to do today?”

Cheryl tensed up, and turned over to face Toni, wrapping her arms around herself even tighter. Her face was slightly flushed, enough for Toni to notice, as she said in a small voice,

“I just want to spend time with you TT.” 

Toni smiled and ran her hand over Cheryl’s arm.

“I want to spend time with you too. How about we have a movie day? You can choose whatever you want, and I’ll grab a blanket for us?”, Toni suggested. 

Cheryl smiled weakly at the idea, still conflicted in her thoughts but desperate to spend time with the person who possibly wanted her. She nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is tired and has a moment. Toni understands and they discuss what happens when Cheryl doesn't talk about how she's feeling

Toni smiled as she looked down at her girlfriend. She gave her a light squeeze of her chin. While she knew that the older girl was still bothered by something, she hoped to have a productive conversation before the end of the day.

“I’ll go grab a couple of dvds and you can pick anything you want. Give me one second.”

“Okay, don’t forget about the blanket.”, said Cheryl as Toni made her way to the closet.

“Of course not sweetness.” 

Toni searched through a few movies, finally deciding to bring over a stack of comedies in one hand, and a fluffy red blanket in the other. She walked back to the sofa, and sat down as she handed Cheryl their options. Cheryl searched through the stack of about ten movies, then frowned. Then she went through a second time, and a third time, getting pinker by the second. Toni noticed this, but wasn’t sure what was causing what she thought was about to be a small Cheryl Blossom moment. 

“TT I think you forgot one in the closet. I don’t see the iconic Mean Girls in here.”

Toni went to check the closet, and did not see the desired film anywhere. She thought for a second, then clapped her hands together. 

“I must have left it with Jughead the last time I stayed over his place. Sorry sweetness, I’ll have to go by tomorrow and pick it up.”

The response Toni received was the sound of ten dvds hitting the wall and smacking down onto the floor. Her jaw dropped as she turned her head to look at Cheryl, who was more than a little red in the face, jumped up from the sofa after throwing said dvds against the wall, and stomping her feet into their bedroom. She slammed the door as Toni continued to sit on the sofa confused, concerned, and a little pissed as well. 

‘That’s my girl.’, Toni thought as she took some deep breaths, picked up the dvds, and walked over to put them neatly back in the closet.  
‘It’s been a while since Little Blossom has needed some attention, we’’ll have to talk about this first and then see where today needs to go.’ Toni glanced sadly at their comfy sofa, and then at the clock above their TV. 2:00PM it read. She took another deep breath, and let it out.

“Definitely going to be a little while longer before I can cuddle with my bombshell tonight.”

Toni walked over to their bedroom door, recently slammed, and knocked gently, but loud enough for Cheryl to hear. When all she received as a response was a muffled, frustrated shriek, she opened the door and closed it behind her. 

Cheryl laid face down on the unmade bed shoulders shaking from the uneven breaths she was taking, seemingly trying to hide under the comforter as she felt Toni sit down next to her. Toni, patient as ever, placed a hand lightly on Cheryl’s back, and started to make small circles. A few minutes passed, Cheryl’s breathing grew steady and her shoulders only occasionally shook. Toni waited patiently until Cheryl’s tear stained face slowly peeked out from her pillow, and met Toni’s eyes.

Toni smiled reassurlying.

“We need to talk about what just happened baby. Can you please sit up for me?” 

Cheryl’s bottom lip trembled. She sniffed, embarrassed of how she had behaved, and then asked, “If I sit up, will you hold me please?”

“Of course sweetness. Good job for saying please.”

Cheryl sat up, as Toni moved their pillows up against the bed frame. She sat back, and reached a hand out to Cheryl. She mannuerved the red head so she was sitting in her lap, and started playing with her hair as the older girl rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Cheryl, I feel like things have been off since I woke up today. I woke up to you yelling, and then leaving the room as fast as you could. When you said you weren’t hungry, I said it was okay and assumed it was an off moment. Then when I told you about forgetting the dvd at Jug’s, you threw things against the wall. I’m not mad at you baby, but we both know that using words is how we let each other know what we’re feeling. Not by throwing things or snapping at each other. Can you tell me how you felt today?”

Cheryl frowned, but knew that Toni was right. She took a deep breath and explained what she had felt for the past week. 

“I’m sorry TT. I know I wasn’t very nice when I woke you up, or when you offered to make breakfast. I didn’t mean to throw the movies at the wall, but-” Cheryl sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Toni noticed and rubbed her hand up and down her back. She made a mental note to ask Cheryl how she slept last night. “But we haven’t seen each other all week except at school and when we wake up. I know you had business to take care of, and the Whyte Wyrm needs their cutest bartender, but I missed you. We didn’t eat dinner together at all this week, and I didn’t want to eat home alone anymore so I stopped on Wednesday but whenever you came home you were tired and you went right to bed, without cuddles. I just miss you and I wasn’t acting very nice. I’m sorry TT.” 

Cheryl started to tear up again, and reached to rub her eyes. Toni gently held Cheryl tighter against her body, and moved her hand to wipe her tears.

“I understand baby. I hadn’t realized how different this week has been. I promise in the future I’ll try to be more conscious if I’m going to be home late. Maybe the serpents don’t need me for every little thing too.” Toni frowned. “How have you been sleeping this week sweetness?”

“Not very well.”, Cheryl admitted, feeling like a burden. She started to squirm in Toni’s arms.

Toni knew exactly where her girlfriend’s train of thought had gone, and was going to put a stop to it immediately.

“Cheryl Blossom, please look at me and listen baby.” 

Cheryl stopped and laid against Toni, body tense but rose her head to meet her eyes. 

“I know it’s hard to get to sleep alone. That’s not your fault, and there’s nothing wrong with it.”, Toni said, sternly.

“Plus”, Toni’s voice softened as she dipped her head to pepper Cheryl’s face with kisses, “I always sleep better when you’re next to me too”.

Cheryl smiled up at Toni, and giggled as kisses were rained on her face.

“I love you TT.”

“I love you too bombshell. Thank you for apologizing for before, but we still need to work on communicating with each other. Do you remember what we agreed worked for us, when you express yourself with actions like that instead of words?”, Toni asked gently, looking Cheryl in the eyes and seeing that her girlfriend knew exactly what she meant.

Cheryl pouted. “Toni do we have to? I promise I’ll be more aware and talk to you when I want your attention.”

Toni smiled. “I believe you Cheryl, however this will be a reminder.” 

She leaned down and pecked Cheryl on the cheek. 

“I know we trust each other, but if you really feel like you need to stop, you can say Red, and I will always stop.” Toni’s voice softened again.  
“Can you trust me to give you what you need baby?”

Cheryl bit her bottom lip, as she realized that Toni was right. She had agreed to these terms and she trusted Toni with every fiber of her being to take care of her. She nodded, as Toni smiled.

“Alright then, let me fix up the bed and we’ll get started.”

Cheryl stood up and waited, as Toni quickly straightened and neatly smoothed out the sheets. Toni walked back around to Cheryl’s side, and sat down on the bed, legs open. She offered her hand to Cheryl, who shyly took it. Toni guided Cheryl between her legs, and looked her in the eyes as she unbuttoned her white shorts and pulled them down to her ankles. Cheryl blushed, and toyed with the bottom of her shirt, but did not look away as Toni dragged her panties down for her as well. She stepped out of her discarded bottoms and let Toni guide her over her knee, her torso resting on the bed, legs nervously fidgeting. 

Toni would have loved nothing more than to just spend the day cuddling with her girl, but part of being in a healthy adult relationship was making the right choices, not the easy choices. She adored the way the redhead’s face would come close to matching her hair as she lowered her shorts and panties for her. When she punished Cheryl she liked to do everything for her, to emphasize that she is in control, and that she will take care of her love. 

After guiding Cheryl over her lap, she gently rubbed the girl’s exposed bottom for a moment. At the soft touch, Cheryl became less tense. Toni took a breath, and decided it was time to begin.

“Cheryl I want you to remember how proud I am of you baby. This is just a reminder for you to be a good girl, like I know you are. Remember you can always say Red. I love you.”

Cheryl smiled. “I’ll remember. I love you too.”

With that, Toni raised her hand.


End file.
